pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Pan
Vs. Pan is the sixth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 2/17/2019. Story Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris and Axew walk through Striaton City, Ian heading towards the gym. Rui: Hey, we just got into town! Why don’t we go to the Pokémon Center? Rest up, get a meal, take a bath! I’m still all dirty from Lillipup knocking me over! Iris: A little dirt is good for you! It’ll help build up an immune system! Rui: If sand does the same thing, then I’ve got an immune system that’ll be invincible. Ian: I registered for the Unova League earlier. This is the first gym town we’ve found, and I don’t plan on missing out. Rui: Whatever. Rui veers off to the side a bit, walking with her eyes closed. She bumps into someone, being knocked over. Rui: (Blindly) Hey! Watch where you’re going! Voice: Oh, I apologize! Rui looks up, seeing a teenager wearing a uniform offering his hand. He wears a black and white shirt with long sleeves and cufflinks. He wears a green bow tie that matches his green hair, black pants and dress shoes. Rui blushes as he helps her to her feet. Man: I was basking in the aromas of the fresh produce that I had just purchased and I wasn’t looking where I was going! I hope you forgive me. Rui: (Flirtatiously) Oh no! The fault was all mine! I was arguing with my brother here about our destination and him distracting me caused this. Iris: You make it sound like it isn’t your fault. Rui: Ignore her. (Dreamily) Hi. I’m Rui. Iris: I’m Iris! Ian: Ian. Cilan: My name is Cilan. It is a pleasure to meet you. So, where are you all headed? Ian: The Striaton Gym. Cilan: The gym, huh? I can take you right to it! That’s my destination as well! Rui: Oh, that would be so amazing if you would! Iris: But why? Aren’t you going home with those groceries? Cilan: Oh, they are for the restaurant! Ian: Restaurant? End Scene Cilan takes the three to the Striaton Gym, which doubles as a restaurant. They go inside, where most of the tables consist of teenage girls, gossiping and waiting in anticipation. Cilan: Feel free to have a seat at a table there. I can get a salad going for all of you if you desire. A nice hearty appetizer that while originally bland, is able to absorb the flavors of whatever dressing you desire. Ian: No thanks, we— Rui: (Happily) Ian! Don’t be rude! Let them wait on us! The three sit at a table, as two other waiters are making their rounds. They are dressed similar to Cilan, except one has a red tie to match his red hair, while the other one has a blue tie to match his blue hair. Chili: (The red head) Hello! May I interest you in our special of the day? Our flaming spice soup to liven you up! Cress: (The one with blue hair) And to accompany that, I would recommend our sparkling water. Just the right amount of fizz to add richness to your drink. Cilan makes it over, placing a big bowl of salad on the table with three plates. Cilan: Here you go! My house dressing on it! Now, have you decided on what you want? Ian: Yeah, a gym battle. (Glances at each waiter) So which one of you is it? Cress: (Chuckles) That obvious, huh? All the teenage girls around begin squealing, as Iris looks concerned. Iris: Are they alright? Cilan: In that case, allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Cilan! Chili: My name is Chili! Cress: And my name is Cress. All three: And we are the Striaton City gym leaders! Iris: Eh?! All of you?! Rui: Oh, wow! Are all gym leaders this attractive? Girl 1: You said it! They are the dreamiest! Rui: For sure! There’s something about a man in uniform that just screams hotness! A doorway opens up, as Cilan, Chili and Cress lead Ian through. Iris, Rui and the fangirls all go up the stairs, going on a balcony above. The battlefield is a rock field, as the three gym leaders face Ian. They pull out Pokéballs, opening them. Pansage: Pansage! Pansear: Pansear! Panpour: Panpour! (Ian scans them.) Pokédex: (With male voice)'' Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokémon. It shares the leaf on its head with weary-looking Pokémon. These leaves are known to relieve stress. Pansear the High Temp Pokémon. When it is angered, the temperature of its head tuft reaches 600°F. It uses its tuft to roast berries. Panpour, the Spray Pokémon. The water stored inside the tuft on its head is full of nutrients. Plants that receive its water grow large.'' Cilan: Well? What do you think? Chili: At the Striaton Gym, you get to pick your opponent. So you get to battle one of us. Cress: If you beat the trainer you chose, you’ll earn the Trio Badge. So, who will you battle? Ian looks confused for a moment, then grins. He points at Cilan first, then Chili and Cress. Ian: Why would I battle just one of you? I challenge you all to a triple battle! The three gym leaders: HUH? Iris: What’s he doing?! Is he an idiot taking on three gym leaders at once?! Rui: Who cares about that? We get to see all three of those babes in battle! Cilan: All of us, you say? You really think you can best us all? Ian: The point of a gym battle is to challenge those you battle, right? Well I want to be challenged by you all, and defeat you all! Cilan, Chili and Cress form a huddle, discussing what should be done. The three come out a few minutes later, with a decision. Cilan: Very well. We’ll have a three-on-three triple battle! Chili: However, the match will only last for 10 minutes! Cress: The winning side will be the one with the most Pokémon still able to battle. Cilan: How’s that for a challenge? Ian: Sounds good. I accept. Iris: (Frantic) Not only did he challenge three gym leaders at once, but he only gets 10 minutes to beat them! Axew: Axew ax! Rui yawns, as the fangirls go wild. Iris glares at Rui. Iris: Why aren’t you more worried? Rui: Because I don’t really care how the battle goes. I’m just going to be staring at those dreamboats the whole match. Iris: (Groans) You’re such a little kid. Ian stands on one side of the field, as Cilan, Chili and Cress are on the other side. Pansage, Pansear and Panpour stand on the field, with Pansage to Ian’s left, Pansear down the middle, and Panpour to Ian’s right. Cilan: Since we usually act as referees when one of the others battles, we’ll have no standing judge. Ian: I’m fine with that! Oshawott! Victini! Snivy! Victini hops into the middle position across from Pansear. Ian throws two Pokéballs, choosing Oshawott and Snivy. Oshawott comes out across from Pansage, while Snivy comes out across from Panpour. Victini glows with an orange aura, as do Oshawott and Snivy. Chili: Alright! Let’s begin! Cress: Time starts now! Ian: Oshawott, Tackle! Victini, Quick Attack! Snivy, Vine Whip! Cilan: Pansage, (arm extended forward) Bullet Seed at their feet! Chili: Pansear, Flame Charge! Cress: Panpour, Double Team! Oshawott runs forward with Tackle, as Victini glows white as it speeds forward with Quick Attack. Pansage spews several seeds from its mouth, striking at Oshawott’s feet, him freaking out and stumbling backwards, falling over. It then fires Bullet Seed at Victini’s feet, it having to dodge to the side. Pansear stomps the ground repeatedly, being surrounded in flames as it shoots forward. It slams into Victini, causing it to tumble back. Snivy shoots vines from the leaves on her neck at Panpour, who shimmers and disappears, forming several clones. Ian: (Grins) Strike it. Snivy’s eyes wander the field, surveying the Panpour clones. She shoots her vines at a clone, striking the real Panpour and knocking it down. Cress: (Remaining calm) And how did you identify it was the real one? Ian: Victini has the ability Victory Star. It raises everyone’s accuracy. Chili: Oh, man! That’s such a cool Fire type! Pansear, use Flamethrower on Snivy! Ian: Leaf Storm! Cress: Scratch! Pansear breathes a quick Flamethrower at Snivy, who forms a vortex of leaves that blocks it. Panpour appears in front of Snivy, claws glowing as it Scratches Snivy and knocks it back. Ian: Right. Flame Charge makes the foe faster. Cilan: Now Pansage, use Bite! Chili: And Pansear, Flame Charge! Ian: Oshawott, Water Gun! And Victini, Confusion! Pansage charges at Victini with energy fangs for Bite, as Pansear charges fast with Flame Charge. Oshawott fires a Water Gun, as Pansage lands on a boulder on the field and changes direction towards Oshawott. Oshawott’s Water Gun hits Pansear, it slowing down but still pushing through. Victini’s eyes glow blue, causing Pansage to float in the air via Confusion. Pansear rams Victini with Flame Charge, disrupting Confusion and allowing Pansage to Bite into Oshawott. Oshawott is blown back, as Snivy rolls her eyes at this development. Cress: Panpour, follow up with Water Gun! Ian: Snivy, block it with Vine Whip! Victini, throw Flame Burst at Pansage! Oshawott, go in with Razor Shell! Chili: Pansear, go in for Fire Punch! Snivy shoots Vine Whip, blocking the Water Gun aimed at Victini. Victini’s hands glow red, as it forms a circle pattern in the air. A circle of red energy forms, as it throws the Flame Burst at Pansage. Pansage jumps to dodge it, the Flame Burst exploding into embers. Pansage is hit by these embers, landing on the ground and stopping. The embers hit Pansear in the face, stopping it from charging forward with Fire Punch. Oshawott charges forward, pulling out its scalchop and forming a water energy blade. Oshawott strikes Pansage, it rolling back. Cilan: Hm. Pansage, keep it back with Bullet Seed! Ian: Oshawott, block it with your scalchop! And Victini, charge in with Quick Attack! Cress: Panpour, Double Team and Water Gun! Pansage fires Bullet Seed, as Oshawott makes the connection to Ian’s command. He holds up the scalchop, using it as a shield that blocks Bullet Seed. Victini charges at Pansear with Quick Attack, as Panpour forms Double Team, the clones extending in the path between Victini and Pansear. Victini charges through clones and disperses them, and is struck by a head-on Water Gun. Snivy swings Vine Whip, Panpour jumping over it as all the clones disperse. Panpour lands on a boulder, as Pansear recovers. Pansear: (Eager) Pansear! Chili: Alright Pansear! Now Flamethrower! Pansear breathes Flamethrower, hitting Oshawott at his feet. Oshawott freaks as he dances like on hot coals, as the Bullet Seed hits Oshawott, causing his scalchop to go flying away. Oshawott tries to get it, as Pansear breathes Flamethrower to keep it back. Cilan: Hm. Nicely done. If you guys don’t mind. Chili: Heh. We’ve got some time. Cress: Take it away. Cilan: (Straightens tie) Alright. It’s evaluation time! The fangirls go gaga, as Iris looks puzzled. Iris: Now what?! He’s going to talk in the middle of a battle?! Rui: (Dreamily) Oh he can talk all he wants. I’m not listening to a word he’s saying. Cilan: It is obvious from the intensity of your moves that you are a seasoned trainer. However, the mixture of flavors is amateur, as if newly formed and illy prepared. In a triple battle, the center Pokémon is considered the main dish, with the other Pokémon being side dishes meant to compliment them. Each of your Pokémon produce a unique flavor, but the sensation isn’t necessarily pleasant on the tongue. They neither blend with nor compliment each other, instead being best served separate. As opposed to our team, where Pansage and Panpour compliment the spicy Pansear with cool and refreshing elements. But that doesn’t mean that each dish can’t have its own zest! Pansage, use Solar Beam! Pansage raises its arm, as it builds up solar energy and glows gold. Oshawott is petrified by fear, motionless as the Solar Beam charges. Ian: Victini, use Confusion! Get Oshawott his scalchop back! Chili: Not likely! Pansear, use Flamethrower to spice it up! Victini prepares to use Confusion, as Pansear quickly breathes Flamethrower, hitting Victini and forcing it down to its knees. Cress: Panpour, use Double Team! Panpour uses Double Team, cutting Snivy off from Pansear. Ian’s eyes glance the field, as he and Snivy spot Panpour at the same time. Ian: Snivy, run forward and right! And use Attract! Snivy runs forward and to the right, with more clones forming to cut off Snivy’s path. Snivy looks towards the left and winks, releasing energy hearts that shoot forward. The Attract disperse the clones, as it hits Pansear. Pansear becomes infatuated with Snivy, stopping his Flamethrower. Victini uses Confusion, lifting the scalchop and shooting it to Oshawott. It hits Oshawott in the head, snapping him out of his state of terror as it hits the ground. Pansage fires a golden energy beam of Solar Beam, as Oshawott grabs the scalchop and uses it as a shield. Oshawott skids back as he takes the Solar Beam, holding out until the attack ends. Cilan gasps in shock at this. Cilan: Impossible! Ian: Flame Burst! Victini throws Flame Burst, Pansage being stunned in surprise at Oshawott and taking the attack. The embers shoot off and hit Pansear, him still infatuated and not noticing. Chili: (Panicking) Come on Pansear! Snap out of it! Cress: Chili, calm down! Panpour, fire Water Gun at Victini! Ian: Vine Whip! Panpour prepares Water Gun, as it’s hit by Vine Whip and knocked back, the clones dispersing. Ian: Oshawott, Razor Shell! Victini, Flame Burst! Cilan: Pansage, use Bite! Chili: Pansear, use Fire Punch! Oshawott charges at Pansage with Razor Shell, as Pansage charges to match it with Bite. Victini fires Flame Burst at Pansear, which stands infatuated and takes it. The embers shoot to the side, hitting Pansage and getting in its eyes, it grimacing as it charges forward. Oshawott and Pansage collide attacks, landing past each other. Pansage falls over defeated. Cilan: (Horrified) Pansage! Ian: Oshawott, Water Gun! Snivy, Leaf Storm! Victini, Headbutt! Oshawott fires Water Gun at Pansear, knocking it sideways towards Panpour. Cress: Panpour, go for Scratch! Panpour runs forward at Snivy, when Victini appears and strikes it with Headbutt. Panpour stumbles backwards and flinches, as Snivy fires Leaf Storm which defeats it. Victini then spins around and Headbutts Pansear, defeating him. Following Pansear falling over, the timer goes off, ten minutes having passed. Iris: He did it! The fangirls are crushed and crying, as Rui snaps back to reality. Rui: Huh? What happened? Why is everyone upset? Iris: Your brother just won the match against three gym leaders! Rui: Oh, boo. Now I know that these studs in uniform are weak. Iris: (Not following) I, wouldn’t go that far. Cilan, Chili and Cress return their Pokémon, as Ian bends down and pets all his proud Pokémon. The three go over to Ian, stunned surprise and amazed. Chili: That was a blazing battle! Cress: To think you beat all three of us in that ten minute time frame. Cilan: Regardless, you have earned the Trio Badge! Cilan gives Ian the Trio Badge, as he takes it and places it in a gym badge case. Ian: Thank you. And I have to say that was a fun battle. It’s been a while since I’ve had one of those. Main Events * Ian battles Cilan, Chili and Cress in a triple battle gym match and wins, earning the Trio Badge. * Oshawott is revealed to know Razor Shell. * Cilan makes his debut. Characters * Ian * Iris * Rui * Cilan * Chili * Cress * Fangirls Pokémon * Victini (Ian's) * Oshawott (Ian's) * Snivy (Ian's) * Axew (Iris') * Pansage (Cilan's) * Pansear (Chili's) * Panpour (Cress') Trivia * This gym battle is the first to show a different gym battle style in Unova. While the gym leaders intended it to be a one-on-one, it was a triple battle. ** The idea for Ian battling all of them stemmed from the anime where Ash challenged them all. * It's revealed that Rui is attracted to anyone wearing a uniform. * Similar to the games and anime, Oshawott battled Pansage as it had the type disadvantage against it. * This marks the second time that Ian has had a time limit on a gym battle. The first was in Vs. Relicanth and Sealeo against Juan. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles